


Valentine's Day

by trhoeman



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older!KaiLen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, god i love these two, they're like 20 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: Older!KaiLen where Len is 21 and Kaito is 23 and they go out for Valentine's day. I just really wanted to write an AU where they were older because that's my aesthetic. Also I couldn't think of a good title so ;^)





	

Kagamine Len collapsed on his bed after another tiring day at work. He sighed. Being an adult and having responsibilities totally sucked. He didn't have time to play video games like ever and he barely got to spend quality time with his boyfriend, Kaito Shion. Speaking of his boyfriend, he could hear the door of the apartment they shared opening right now. This time, however, instead of the usual tired "Hey babe." Kaito sounded much more enthusiastic and even ran into their bedroom, where he knew Len would be.

"Lenny! Get changed into something nice! We're going out!" _He sounds so cute when he's excited..._ Len thought. He got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, pulling him into a kiss. He then rested his forehead on the blue haired man's.

"What's the occasion, babe?" He said sleepily.

Kaito laughed, "It's Valentine's day!" And then pulled him into a hug. Of course! He had totally forgotten!

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to get you something!" Len pulled away and started to get some other clothes to change into so he could go and buy some chocolates or something.

"Don't worry about it! I know you've been busy, so I decided we would go out for a meal." Len turned to his boyfriend, excited. It had been so long since they had been out for a meal and he totally needed it right now. Not that there was anything wrong with the meals that they usually had, of course.

"Kaito you're the best boyfriend ever I love you!" Len squealed and ran to hug him again. Kaito laughed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you too, Len."

***

About ten minutes later, they were on their way to the restaurant. They had a car, but Len said that he wanted to walk because it wasn't too far, but the real reason was that he just wanted to hold Kaito's hand. So the two of them walked there, their fingers intertwined with each others, smiling like idiots. When they reached the restaurant, Kaito told them that he had booked a reservation under the name Shion, and they showed the couple to their table. As they waited for their food, they talked about anything that came to mind. Len enjoyed it. It reminded him of how they used to talk for hours on end about stupid shit over Skype or whilst watching movies. But really, he enjoyed anything when he did it with Kaito. A few times they would get lost in each other's eyes and then start laughing about it. Len did have to admit, though, Kaito had beautiful eyes. He couldn't describe what they looked like, but he just knew that they were beautiful.

After finishing their meals, they left the restaurant and went to walk in the park. The sun was setting and it was going to be a clear night, so they could watch the stars as well as the sunset. With their fingers intertwined again, they walked down the path until they reached the tree they would always sit by when they went there and sat by it. There, they just watched the sun setting, Len leaning into Kaito's shoulder and Kaito's arm wrapped around his blonde boyfriend. Len sighed. This evening could honestly not get any better. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Len?" Kaito said, as the sun was nearly gone from their view.

"Yeah?" Len said softly.

"Would you be okay with like, y'know, getting married and adopting kids and everything?" The blue haired man asked. Len's eyes widened. He had been wondering that exact same thing for a while now.

"I... I would be fine with it if... if you wanted to..." No wait, that sounded like he didn't want it!

"I mean, yes! I would!" But what if Kaito didn't want it?

"Uh... I mean-" He was cut off by Kaito's laugh. He blushed.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm just not sure what you want! We've never talked about it before so..." Kaito turned to him properly this time.

"Don't worry Len, I'll wait as long as I have to for you to be okay with it. You don't have to agree right now." Len shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, dummy. I'm okay with it. I was wondering the same thing. You don't have to wait for me anymore." He pulled Kaito in for a kiss as the sun finally set.

"Crap!" Kaito pulled away from him once he realised that it was dark.

"What's wrong? Kaito?" Len asked, concerned.

Kaito sighed, "I was going to ask you something but now it's dark and we can't see properly and it won't be the same."

Len laughed, "We can always go under a lamppost, idiot." He pulled his boyfriend up and dragged him under the nearest lamppost, which luckily wasn't far away.

"What was it then? What did you want to ask me?" Len asked, standing in front of Kaito. Kaito's face flushed red, which was adorable, Len thought.

"W-Well... uh..." He took a deep breath.

"Len, we've been dating for six and a half years now, and you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world. You're so important to me and I would honestly do anything for you, within reason, of course," Len could tell where this was going and was starting to tear up, "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and get married and adopt kids and raise them together and I hope you want to do the same. What I'm trying to say, Len, is," He got down on one knee, holding a small black box, and tears were streaming down Len's face at this point, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" Len dropped to his knees in front of Kaito, sobbing. He threw himself on his boyfriend, well, fiance now, hugging him and crying into his neck. Kaito wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled as he choked out a yes.

After Len had stopped crying, Kaito opened the box to reveal two plain gold rings. Len's eyes widened. No wonder Kaito had been working extra hours recently. This almost set him off crying again as Kaito slid the ring onto Len's finger and he shakily did the same for the blue haired man. They stood up and Kaito smiled and wiped the tears off Len's face. He wrapped an arm around his fiance and they walked home, both admiring their rings and looking towards a future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was up at like 2am sobbing over this god  
> Also there's loads of dialogue whoop s


End file.
